pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 51. Synopsis As N finally has his rest with Zorua, Black confronts the real culprit, who has misguided N: Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma. Ghetsis reveals his true ideal of Team Plasma, and goes to eliminate Black to make up for his setbacks. Black, who is at the verge of defeat, has Musha use its ability to find the winning strategy to end Ghetsis' ambitions. Chapter Plot Caitlin's Gothitelle uses its psychic powers, revealing Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus among the clouds. Shauntal remarks that people were not kidding that they could fly so fast. Marshal urges others to follow them, else he and others would be a disgrace to the Elite Four. Marshal goes to confront Landorus, so Caitlin goes to support him with Telekinesis. Marshal sends out a Pokémon, who uses Karate Chop on Landorus. Caitlin goes to take on Thundurus, while Shauntal is going after Tornadus. Gothitelle fires Psyshock, while Shauntal's Golurk uses Heavy Slam, which lands more blows on the other two Pokémon. Grimsley and Bisharp arrive to see others fighting. He notices the Hood Man in mid-air, and wonders what is he doing now. The Hood Man is glad, seeing the three Legendary Pokémon are taking a lot of damage, thinking this could be enough to unleash their Therian Formes. The Hood Man commands so, and takes out a mirror, surprising Grimsley. Inside the castle, Black is exhausted, but notices N has been quiet for some time. On a closer look, he finds N sleeping. He remarks that Zorua's feelings must've reached out to N's heart, and he must be at peace. Much to his surprise, his Costa, Tula, Bo and Musha return to him. Black approaches Musha, admitting he didn't sense that it wanted to grow stronger, to evolve. He assumed it was because his dreams have gone foul at the moment, causing it to shy away. Thus, the two hug, as Black promises they won't get separated ever again. Black believes the pink mist was emitted by Musha, to trance himself and Cheren in sleep so he could understand his friend's feelings. Black shows he and Musha have the strongest bond. However, Black is joking, as N is fast asleep, believing he just has a different way to bond with Pokémon. A figure comments how disappointing this is, and claims he is not worthy sharing his name, "Harmonia", with him. Black is angry to see Ghetsis, and asks what does he mean. Ghetsis states this is what he means: the teenager lying pathetically on the floor is his son. Ghetsis states his full name is Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius. Black is in shock to hear this revelation, while Ghetsis continues, muttering he is responsible for N's ideals, and having him awaken Zekrom, all for the purpose to empower Team Plasma. Black gasps, while Ghetsis adds that liberating Pokémon was not his personal goal, but the goal of his organization. He adds that some people will always refuse this ideal, and is why he promised ultimate strength and power to them. It is why he had N become the king of Team Plasma, and the Hero of Ideals, and that part was well done, seeing his son has awakened Zekrom. Moreover, Ghetsis reminds they defeated the Champion, captured the Gym Leaders and took over the Pokémon League. It was why people were close to putting their belief in Team Plasma, and the goal to liberate Pokémon could've been completed, all as Ghetsis had anticipated. However, Ghetsis belittles his son, for he wanted to prove he was an actual hero, by confronting Black as the Hero of Truth, and was defeated. Still, Ghetsis believes his plan could be achieved if he removes the final obstacles in his way. Black wonders what does he mean, to which Ghetsis has Hydreigon burn Black away. Black holds on, while Ghetsis asks does he even have the strength to fight back after confronting Zekrom. Black reminds Reshiram is not his only ally: Costa douses the fires, while Bo goes to attack Hydreigon. Suddenly, Ghetsis sends his other Pokémon to confront Black, and they strike him back. Black feels something is wrong with these Pokémon, as Costa and Brav are struggling against Eelektross, while Bo is fighting Seismitoad. Black notices Cofagrigus is battling Musha, and Tula is surrounded by the flames: Black realizes all of Ghetsis' Pokémon have the type advantage. Ghetsis laughs, stating Black has always been an obstacle, and gathered as much information as he needed. Black notices Ghetsis has prepared himself thoroughly, and even the flames themselves seem like keeping Black from moving. Ghetsis exclaims he will get rid of Black and his Pokémon. Ghetsis points out that Black is an inconveinent fact: he did defeat N, and this would not capture the hearts of people, knowing that the king they believed in was defeated. He finds it fortunate that the only three will know the true outcome of this battle. Black curses Ghetsis, who exclaims N has defeated Alder, and it will be known that he defeated the Hero of Truth, too, despite no witnesses left. Thus, N will be seen as the true hero, who has bonded with his Pokémon's hearts. Thus, the idea to liberate Pokémon would be propagated, and anyone who strays away from that path will get crushed. Ghetsis mutters that he seeks the ideal that he and Team Plasma are the only ones left standing in Unova. Black barely holds on from these flames, wondering if N even knew of Ghetsis' foul plan. Ghetsis smiles, for N has been oblivious to this, and has always been used as a tool for their goals. Black grits his teeth, wishing that N could wake up and hear the truth behind his father. Black shouts out Ghetsis' name, and tries to think of a way to bring him down. He looks at Brav and Costa, who are fighting Eelektross. Thus, he has Brav strike Eelektross away, which lets Costa attack Ghetsis' Cofagrigus. With Musha released, it goes atop of Black's head. Black tries to focus, reminding that if Ghetsis wins, everyone in Unova will be manipulated by his lies. Musha blanks his head, to find of a way to beat Ghetsis. His mind turns blank, and he sees a star-shaped pattern that will guarantee him a counterattack. Black tells Musha to point at the sun: Musha does so, revealing something descending down. Black looks at this Pokémon, a Volcarona. Black realizes that Volcanona is spreading embers around, instead of Hydreigon, letting it manipulate the flames. Brav uses Whirlwind to remove the flames. Black has Costa use Stone Edge, Musha uses Hidden Power, Brav uses Sky Drop, Tula uses X-Scissor and Bo uses Flare Blitz. These attacks strike Ghetsis' Pokémon, defeating them all. With all the Pokémon defeated, Ghetsis comments his surprise that Volcarona was so easily defeated. He comments that Volcanrona's flames provided a replacement for the sun; he remembers finding an egg in the Relic Castle, from which a Larvesta hatched. However, he gave it to one of the Shadow Triad members. Black sees him trying to retreat, so he has Costa use Stone Edge to surround him and trap him. Black announces that Team Plasma's ideal ends right here, right now. The Hood Man uses a mirror, seeing some forms in it. However, he remarks these are not the physical bodies, and states he must find the right mirror to awaken the Legendary Trio. Suddenly, he becomes surprised, sensing that Ghetsis has been trapped. Thus, he calls Landorus, Tornadus and Thundurus back, to find the right mirror. The Elite Four attempt to stop the Hood Man, who tells he must be going, though he had a wonderful time with the Elite Four. He speeds away, making his escape. Black looks at the stone pillars, wondering what could he do with Ghetsis, and believes he could have Drayden handle the matter. Suddenly, White and Gigi encounter Black, and spend some time with their reunion. Debuts Pokémon *Volcarona (Ghetsis') *Ghetsis' Cofagrigus Move *Sky Drop Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 51 chapters